


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #06

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 快乐秋名山*1，指挥室play（越前龙牙/越前龙马）





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #06

**Author's Note:**

> 本章定级NC-17 (MPAA)，轻度DirtyTalk包含  
17岁及以下观众禁止观看 (虽然但是...谁还不是从17岁过来的你懂www)

两个星期没有正常对话，开口就是这句，看来龙牙早就不生气了，那一直以来纠结不已的笨蛋岂不是只有他自己？龙马感觉像被放进蒸笼里，整个脸颊都又红又热，他也不知是恼怒还是害羞地用前额撞了撞他哥的锁骨以下，可恶这人的胸肌是岩石做得吗？这种不痛不痒的力道，在龙牙看来就是小猫咪在自己心口拱来拱去地撒娇。

“这么喜欢哥哥呀？也是呢你这只小淫猫的身体离不开哥哥呢。”一边说着还把戴着羊皮手套的左手往少年的股缝中滑去，“啊啊，你看又粘得哥哥满手都是，哥哥的裤子都要被小宝贝流出来的水浸透了呢。在禁闭室里你怎么就忍得住？果然是一闻到哥哥的气味下面就湿到不行了吧，明明根本没被哥哥标记的说。”

龙马被他Alpha兄长的连篇荤话刺激得脚趾都勾起来了，这人在自己面前从来都没个正经的性格真是太讨厌了！他生气地打翻龙牙的军帽，堪堪揪住他有些长了的鬓发，一边膝盖压上龙牙的大腿，挺起身子居高临下地看着龙牙。龙牙倒是一直很纵容他弟弟的少爷性子，虽然在他口中往往变味成：“诶~又在发什么大小姐脾气呢。”末了还用一只手扶住龙马的腰帮他维持平衡，凉凉的皮料让少年忍不住瑟缩了一下，披在身上的制服对比龙马的身形显得有些过大，顺着少年的动作更是一边滑至肩下，露出少年沾着可疑水光的香温玉软的胸口。“啊啦真是好风景。是想要哥哥帮你安慰安慰这里吗？”

龙马双手按住龙牙制服两侧的吊穗肩章，做工精良的纯羊毛粗纺呢面下包裹着他哥鼓胀的三角肌轮廓，少年是不好意思开口的，但这里确实被冷落已久，他身上的药性也还没有完全退去。龙牙看着弟弟有些被沾湿的衬衫，靛蓝色的眸底在对方看不到的角度寒凉了几分。“不行哦，哥哥是不会碰粘了其他男人口水的地方呢。”龙牙说着、有些恶劣地用手掌卡住少年稍显单薄的肋间处，一边用拇指指腹有些粗暴地摩擦着弟弟的乳晕。

龙马的外套另一侧也从肩膀滑落挂在他的手臂上，内里的白衬衫最上的三颗扣子都是之前就被解开了的，又被龙牙剥向两边，正好露出少年乳尖的位置。龙马松开搭住哥哥的手，似乎有些难耐地想要捂住嘴巴。“哥哥以前在军校当你教官时说过的话，现在就不听了吗？”龙牙空出右手，捧住龙马的小巴掌脸，指腹在少年温软如山茶花瓣的唇口轻压，左手继续忽轻忽重地揉碾着少年的前胸。

皮革的接触对于豌豆公主般敏感的Omega而言果然还是太粗糙了，龙马有些吃痛的皱起一边的眼睛。“叫出来。”这是命令的口吻，让龙马回想起自己与这人当年那段荒唐的畸恋关系。可现在也并没有好到哪里去吧，龙马心想，依旧是在open relationship的名头下冷落着所谓的正牌男友，和自己的哥哥纠缠在一起什么的。

长居深蓝大本营Yerba Buena大区*的越前兄弟倒是对这种自由关系接受度良好，可严谨清正、性格非常“和族”的德川呢？宁愿在自己提出必须维持开放式关系的“不平等条约”下也要挂上自己男朋友的虚名吗？龙马想着自己果然也是个过分任性的家伙啊。他牵过龙牙的右手，闭上眼睛舐吻安抚，早就决定放开自己的哥哥竟然还在为自己吃醋，他忽然就很开心，可说出来的话又像是在抱怨：“……既然还会不高兴，就不要违心的把我往别人怀里推啊……哥哥。”

龙牙抬起眼睛想看看他弟弟此刻的表情，就见龙马低下头、神情有些恍惚地与自己对上目光，又突然眼里恢复一丝清明似的直勾勾地盯着自己的脸。其实除了眉眼轮廓发质发色，龙牙觉得他这个小堂弟并没有旁人说得那么像自己，倒不如说是自己这几年长开后，神情越发肖似童年记忆里年轻的南次郎叔叔了。大方地把他那些夏威夷衬衫借给侄子穿的南次郎曾经笑说：“傻小子，该说你这是像我大哥才对，不愧是我们越前家的长房长孙啊。”反观龙马，本来就比他们叔侄俩白了不止一个色号，13岁分化成Omega后更是越长越似容貌俏丽的伦子阿姨。

说起伦子阿姨，龙牙看着弟弟精致纤巧的五官，思绪有些神游，竹内本家那边的女眷可都是不可多得的美人啊，比如菜菜子表姐——那个乌发垂肩、温柔清雅的大和抚子气质简直完胜一众庸脂俗粉。有这样一个表姐镇宅，作为雄性贪恋美色的眼光都要高上许多吧，怪不得小不点分化前完全不理会他后援会里那些个叽叽喳喳、扭扭捏捏的小姑娘。

南次郎要是知道龙牙的想法，大概会感叹怎么后者看起来才更像是自己的亲生儿子，明明比起风流浪荡、玩世不恭的自己，他大哥的性格可谓十足的端正谦恭、正人君子。而他们这对其实挺能招蜂引蝶的叔侄怕是都没意识到，龙马根本就是对待女生天性冷淡迟钝不开窍而已。

不过龙牙毕竟是在国外呆得久了，把所有长他一辈的人都统称叔叔阿姨，如果细致区分，越前伦子该算他的婶婶，而菜菜子作为婶婶兄长的女儿，理论上说还真跟他一点亲戚关系都没有，他跟着龙马叫菜菜子表姐或者表妹似乎都很不合适。当然这是后话，还是再之后菜菜子本人告诉他的。

不过想来菜菜子表姐是温顺的下垂眼呢，而伦子阿姨却是眼带桃花水光朦胧，和南次郎叔叔凌厉上挑的眼尾一中和，结果生出小不点这样漂亮的猫眼，像是稀有的金绿宝石中盛开的一朵玄色玫瑰，平日里不甘心的瞪视都会被理解成娇嗔的引诱，而对着强者挑衅时更是秋水潋滟流光溢彩，也不知道祸害了多少Alpha前辈学长，龙牙为那些看得到吃不到的男人同情的摇了摇头。啊啊，就是现在这种表情，你就这么想考验你哥的定力吗，完全没有啊、那种东西，只要是对着你的话。你哥可从来都跟你那些个严肃认真、一本正经、老气横秋、禁欲主义的前辈不是一路人啊。

龙牙垂头笑了几声，慢条斯理地拉下一边手套，单臂横过他弟弟的腰，猛然起身，把龙马翻过身背对自己压向主控台，少年的乳首半隔着衬衫蹭上用于触控投影的聚合物分散液晶面板，凉软的触感让他猛地反弓起柔韧的背脊。“敏感的小东西。”龙牙与他的弟弟有着明显的体格差，此时他已完全将少年的身形笼在自己的阴影里。他就着龙马抬起的上半身，以背后抱的姿势单手绕过少年的肩胛，略显粗率地擭住对方尖俏的下巴，将颌缘抬高方便自己从少年的肩线下至蝴蝶骨处一路啃吻。

龙牙依旧戴着军官手套的另一只手反剪住龙马的双腕，把少年的手制在他自己的腰窝处，让他可以轻易触碰到身后男人已然上勃的下体，这让龙马又是一阵脸红。 “有人帮你扩张过了吧”，龙牙喑哑磁性的气音拂过少年的脊柱沟，听起来有些含混不清。明知故问，还没等龙马忿忿地回嘴，男人就把自己尺寸惊人的阴茎不甚温柔地挤入少年体内。

“我的宝贝弟弟真是有一具放荡的身体啊。”这话说得竟然听不出语气，像是居高临下地在陈述一个事实。随即龙牙放开了钳住少年下颌的那只手，转而掐住龙马一侧的腰窝作为支点，将饱胀充血的柱身往少年体内抽送顶撞。这个人真的好过分啊，在身后男人九浅一深进若蛭步的挺动中，完全没有着力点的龙马倾身伏在主控台的液晶玻璃上，前胸的娇软皮肤摩擦外物时带来让他难以启齿的快感，少年无意识地将在自己体内律动的阳具绞得更紧。龙牙在他弟弟的生殖腔里射了出来。

“……三天后就可以把叔叔阿姨接上船了，最后一次了，好吗。”不应期里的龙牙语气淡然的开口，态度像是当初还没跟自己久未谋面且失忆的弟弟混熟的那会儿，想要伸手可还是讪讪放下的疏离氛围又在两人之间弥漫开来。闻言愣在原地的龙马突然发力，双手猛然挣开龙牙，自己撑住指挥台直起上身，龙牙被他推搡得后撤一步，无奈的扯出衬衫下摆擦拭之前交合牵出的体液，龙马全身只剩衬衫象征性地挂在小臂和腰间，他也没有理会后穴涌出精液淌下大腿的不适感，只是看着他哥哥好整以暇地整了整制式马裤恢复如常。

龙马咬着下嘴唇没有说话，大大的猫眼就一直死死瞪着龙牙，瞪视时间长了瞳孔都像有些失焦，仿佛又并没有看着龙牙，而是越过他的哥哥看向室内后方的一片漆黑。龙牙被他盯得有点心虚，正要出声安抚，组织好语言刚起了个头竟然听到他弟弟气势汹汹咬牙切齿的来了一句，“不好”。

——  
*Yerba Buena大区：落基山脉以西、包含原加州全境及下加利福尼亚半岛的一个半架空地理区划概念，因其下纵贯圣安德烈斯转换断层，据军事专家推测，属于天基武器攻袭概率较低的Y级**安全区域。  
**区域安全级别由低到高依次分为R(ed)、O(range)、Y(ellow)、B(lue)级。


End file.
